the death of John Smith's sister
by kyolover16
Summary: A story of John Smith's sister taking his place for his execution. This is based on a dream I had not too long ago about this, and I decided to write it down. I don't own Pocahontas or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Pocahontas. It belongs to Disney.**

I watched as my brother was taken away by the savages instead of his best friend Thomas.

 _Why, John? Thomas was the one who shot the Indian because he was trying to kill you with his knife._ I thought to myself, mad that this had happened to my brother.

Thomas looked over at me and said. "I had to kill him, Lacey. There was nothing else that I could do." He said trying to reasoning his actions to me.

"Yeah? Well, thanks to you, John is probably going to die for this. Which, by the way will be your fault! I hope you're happy about this." I said running in the direction that I saw them take my brother.

As soon as I got there, I saw the woman that my brother had told me that he loved. After making sure the coast was clear, I went up to her. "Please, Pocahontas. What is going to happen to my brother?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but before she could tell me anything another Indian woman walked up to her. "Kocoum was just coming to protect me." She told her friend before putting her head down.

"Pocahontas, I sent him after you." The other Indian said. Pocahontas looked up at her. "I was worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing?"

"How could you send someone out there knowing that Pocahontas was meeting with my brother? Who by the way, would never do anything to hurt Pocahontas." I asked furious that this woman was the reason why my brother was now being held prisoner for something that he didn't do.

"All this happened because of me." Pocahontas said. "And now I'll never see John Smith again."

Her friend took her hand "Come with me." She said as she led us to where John was being held. "Pocahontas wants to look in the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum." She told the guards who looked around before one of them said "Be quick."

Pocahontas went into the teepee and I followed quickly before the guards could stop me. I walked up to John with Pocahontas who touched him gently. "Pocahontas, Lacey." John said not believing that we were there.

"I'm so sorry." Pocahontas said hugging him around the middle.

"For what? This? I've had worse scrapes than this. Kind think of any right now, but.." John said trying to make light of his situation

"It would've been better if we hadn't met than none of this would happened." Pocahontas said as she put her head down

"Pocahontas, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow then live another hundred years without knowing you."

I looked at the two people for a few minutes, but then I realized what they were saying. "Wait a minute. John, you are going to die tomorrow?!"

Pocahontas looked at me, realizing that I had no idea what was going to happen to my brother. "My father has sentenced John to die at sunrise."

I looked at her for a few minutes before turning my full attention to my brother. "You're OK with dying because you know Pocahontas. What about me John? Did you not think about me at all?"

John looked at me. "You were the first thing that was on my mind, Lacey. But I also knew that if I told you my plan, you would try to talk me out of it. I'm sorry. There's nothing that we can do about it now."

I thought about what John told me for a few minutes and then I looked at Pocahontas and knew that there was no way that she was going to let John die. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. "There is something that I can do about this situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night after I got back to the fort, the first person that I ran into was Thomas. "Look, I know that you are mad at me right now. But, me and the rest of the settlers are going to kill every one of them."

I looked at Thomas for a few minutes, before thinking about the scene that I saw between Pocahontas and John. "Are you crazy? I want my brother back in this fort, but killing innocent people is something that I cannot allow."

Just then Governor Radcliffe walked over to us and said. "If you think that the savages are innocent young Smith, then maybe we should hang you instead of your brother." Radcliffe then left us and went back to his tent.

"What did Radcliffe mean 'hang you instead of your brother'? Was Radcliffe going to hang my brother?" I asked, not knowing if this day could get any worse.

"After John came back, he tried to give us an ear of corn trying to tell us about the gold situation and then after that, Radcliffe then said that he would be tried for treason and then be hanged for his crimes." Thomas said as he turned and walked away.

I stopped him before he got too far. "I know a better way to make this right. I'm going to take my brother's place in the morning."

"What are you thinking, Lacey? Do you really think that John is going to be ok with this?" Thomas said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Remember what you walked into at the glade? My brother and the Indian that he was with love each other. How can they be together, if he's dead?" I said as I started to make my way back to the Indian camp.

"I'm coming with you." Thomas said as he started to walk in step with me.

"No, I need you to stay here and take care of my brother after I get him out. I'll explain everything to him when I get there. But after that, my brother is going to need someone here by his side." I said as I hugged Thomas before leaving to face my death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I got back to the Indian camp, I looked all over for Pocahontas, but the only person that I could find was the woman that was talking to Pocahontas when I got to the camp earlier. "Where is Pocahontas? I need to tell her something."

"She's in the glade where Kocoum was killed. My name is Nakoma." Nakoma said as she looked around. "If any of the warriors find you here, you'd be going to be put to death right beside you brother."

"That is what I want, but I'm going to need your help with something. I'm going to get my brother to escape and take his place." I told Nakoma as I started to walk towards the tent that John was being kept in.

"Are you crazy? What is your brother going to say when you tell him about your plan?" Nakoma said as she grabbed my arm, making me look back in her direction.

"Right now, the only thing I care about is getting John out of here and together with Pocahontas. He is needed more than I am in both your world and in ours." I said as I struggled to get free.

Nakoma let me go and together we walked towards the tent where John was being held in. The guards that were there before were no longer there, so we snuck in.

"John." I said as I kneeled down in front of him.

John looked up and as soon as he saw me, he looked away real quick. "What are you doing here, Lacey?"

"I'm going to get you out of here. I'll be taking your place for the execution." I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I can't let you do that, Lacey. You had nothing to do with this in the first place." John said as he started to struggle against the ropes.

"This is my plan, John. I want you and Pocahontas to be happy together. But how can you be if you are dead?" I said as I walked behind John and untied his hands.

John rubbed his wrists for a few minutes before pulling me into a deep hug. "I won't ever forget this, Lacey. You are the best sister in the world."

I sat down and Nakoma used the same rope to tie my hands in the same way that John's was. After she was done, Nakoma looked at me and started to steer John away from me, who looked back at me and said "I love you, Lacey."

"Love you too, John." I said as the flap closed. I then laid my head against the pole and tried to get some sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **John's POV:**

As I left the tent with Nakoma, I couldn't help but think of Lacey and the way that she decided that she would rather die, than be alive and live with me.

"She's doing this for you, you know." Nakoma said after we walked for a few minutes.

"I know. But there must be something that I could do in order to save her." I replied as I noticed that we were out in the middle of the cornfield.

"Run to her, John. Run to Pocahontas and tell her exactly how you feel about her." Nakoma said as she hugged me tight.

I hugged her back and looked at her with sad eyes. "Does she… Does she know about what Lacey is going to do for us?"

Nakoma shook her head. "No. I don't know what she is even going to think after she hears about it. But, I do know that she is going to stand by you no matter what happens."

I quickly hugged Nakoma and rushed towards the glade where I heard Pocahontas talking to Grandmother Willow. "They're going to kill him at sunrise Grandmother Willow." She said sounding really sad.

As I walked closer to her, I noticed that Grandmother Willow knew that I was there, but she didn't say anything that would spoil the surprise, so she continued the conversation with "You have to stop them."

"I can't." Pocahontas said. I realized then what Pocahontas was thinking of doing and then I finally decided to say "We will stop them together."

"What are you talking about John? John!" Pocahontas said after realizing that I was there. "How did you get away? My father is going to be furious when he finds out that you are not there,"

I nodded my head slowly. "I know, but I think that it won't matter to him and the rest of the warriors. They are going to get to kill a savage anyway."

Pocahontas looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed before taking Pocahontas's hand. "My sister, Lacey has decided that she isn't important in this world anymore and so she took my place for the execution."

"But she can't! She did nothing wrong!" Pocahontas screamed as she started walking towards the entrance to the glade.

"She's doing it for us. So that we can be together." I said as I followed her.

"What are we going to do? I don't want her to do this. I didn't ask for this to happen."

I pulled her into a hug and then said. "Maybe you could try talking to your father again. I'm going to back to the camp to see if there is anything that we could do that way."

Pocahontas and we walked out of the glade, together and then parted to walk towards our destinations.


End file.
